The New Superman
by ilovegirls
Summary: You have to see Superman Returns to read this. By the way, it is an interartive story, so if you have ideas on what adventure or battles against villains, emailme and I will take the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Boy Scout is back**

By Ilovegirls

I know I should have worked on my Hero's Angel story, but I did loose interest after not contacting a friend of mine. Instead, I give you this. A story about the greatest hero on earth. Despite everything you may think about your favorite anime, He is still the American favorite. I wish to warn you though about the fact that you need to see Superman's return the movie before reading the whole thing. It might reveal few spoilers from the movie.

Part 00

The rescue team arrived quickly on the crash site. The police arrived first to do some crowd control around the unidentified object that landed wildly on Earth. It was the first time in years that such an accident or meteorite passed the defensive system. Luckily, the object landed right outside the city limits. No one was close to it and no casualties were known.

When the experts arrived, they were surprised to find a rocket shaped capsule for having caused all this mess. The model was different from the ones used by earth, but the technology was similar. As it was a rocket, the rescuers deducted that there maybe was someone inside. They were right. After meticulously open the spaceship, they found a man inside. He did not look very old or too young either. He had short black hair and was dressed only by a rag blanket. The man did not looked injured, but they transported him to the hospital to seek to his health.

The man woke up in his room in his hospital chamber. He seemed a little confuse of what happened. The room he was in seemed very different than what he expected. The technology was far more advanced than what he had been told. When one of the two guards at their post noticed the outer-space visitor woke up, he called the doctor. Soon after, a tall man in a white suit came in. He was dressed with thigh cloths, long vest and many buttons on it. A mask and a pair of white sunglasses prevented anyone to see his face. Even his short spiky hairs were white. An immaculate health preserver the stranger thought.

Do you realize you had to wake me up to make me take care of you, yelled the doctor.

The patient was shocked that the first talk would be so loud. He hesitated to ask anything from now on. Nonetheless, he did not want to miss an opportunity to show his witty skills.

Are we in a hospital? Because if we are, I really think you should lower your tone a bit, replied the stranger.

I am the doctor here so I do as I please. And I demand apologies for the trouble you brought to me!

But... Isn't it your job to cure the patients without asking anything in return? Which by the way I thank you for helpin...

Silence! Our sensors predicted us that you should be in a coma! Why aren't you asleep, asked aggressively the doctor.

Why does it bother you? You should be happy that I am safe and sound.

NO! Because as far as we know, you could be a spy! Crashing right outside the city. Have you no shame? What is your name?

My name.. it's... Hum... Clark Kent, said the stranger.

LIAR! Clark Kent was in reality Superman! And he died more than a hundred years ago! You are in serious trouble! After we figure that you are well enough to follow an interrogation, you will leave this room immediately for a better-suited and cold cell!

After those accusations, the doctor left the room after whispering something to the guards. The stranger figured that he did not have much time left. He thought for himself this:

"Superman dead? Well that explains why he did not returned. The doctor seemed proud that Superman was dead... I guess that what he warned us about was true... People of earth really lost faith in him. The situation here is worse than I expected. There is still something I don't understand. He did not mention the fact that my rocket was far more advanced than the technology here. Then again this room is very advanced from what I have been told. Maybe Kal-El shared his secrets before dying. I need to get out of here to see more. And I need to get out quick!"

The stranger got out of his bed and walked silently to the door. The guards did not notice him. Suddenly they heard a womanly voice far in the corridor screaming.

Help! The prisoner is escaping!

After quickly looking in the room through the door's window to verify the truth, they found no one. Not even the real stranger crouched behind the door.

The guards quitted their post to go see where the scream was coming from.

After the guards had left, the stranger made sure they were gone before leaving in the opposite direction. "Good thing that I can throw my voice..." he thought before leaving.

In the morning, a nurse was on cleaning duty outside the hospital. Once she left her attention from the trash of the ground, she noticed a young man alone toward the raising sun. He was wearing a hospital jacket. She walked to him and asked him what he was doing outside so early in the morning. The man only gave a long and very deep breath for an answer, still toward the sun. When the nurse became impatient, she insisted to him to give her a clear answer or she would call the guards. The man looked at her, smiled softly and said:

Blink!

The nurse did not understand at first but subconsciously obeyed. When she did blinked, the man had completely disappeared. She ran back to the hospital to warn her superior.

The beginning of a new legend was born. It was only unfortunate that it had to start by rumors mentioning the disappearance of an outer-space intruder.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Encounter

By Ilovegirls

Part 01

All right, you got me... I just broke up with my girlfriend. Well, she broke up with me to be more precise. But I am not going to sob all over the place. I still have fans all over the world waiting for my stories to come out. So here I present you this, a text of my own creation which Our hospital renegade meets up with a girl, and they talk, and they... Well, you will see. At least HE will get a girlfriend! Also I want to commemorate Sugar's voice forever by taking her voice and putting it in my Fanfic. How? Simply go to this address:

. Believe it guys, it's her real voice! Which makes her sooo cute and since she is not on YTV anymore, I will miss her so much! So I hope that every time that you read Lara speaking, you will imagine it with Sugar's voice.

Hola Seniorita Lara! Came here to see me or just to buy again?

Oh, Pedro, you know it's always both, said Lara.

Corazon, It is always a pleasure to see you on such a beautiful day like this! The usual, como siempre?

Si! Mayo sur nessgocio bea prósperous!

Qué ?

May your business be prosperous, said she, after giving up on her Spanish...

Ha Ha Ha! I see. Bueno Biaje!

Pedro gave her package, which had waited all morning behind the counter.

Goodbye! Said Lara after putting the package safely on her bike.

She left quickly on the main street. Lara was thinking of the food she was bringing for her mom. Senior Pedro really was an angel for giving the little food she obtained so easily for nothing. Her family had difficulties getting uses to all the changes around the block but they still lived. Nearly all of them.

Sadly her baby brother Julian suffered from a rare disease, and their parent did not have he money to pay the hospital. The doctor said that He was the one to decide who and what would be cure and if his parents had not enough money to make him change is mind...

Lara suffered her share of sorrow, but did not let her pain affect the one she still had left. She was happy with her mom and dad. She hurried to reach home. She was crossing the street quickly and did not see the truck coming from her right. She screamed and fell of her bike. Before reaching the ground, she closed her eyes and wished that she could at least see her dear parents at lest one last time.

Lara opened her eyes and felt warmth around her. She saw a young man holding her in his arms. She did not make any sound of a word in the moment. The stranger put her on the grassy ground on her knees to let her calm herself. Lara felt dizzy for a moment but it quickly faded. She looked at him. The strange man was wearing old and half tore up clothes. They looked clean though. His age must have been around 20 and she thought, only for a tiny moment, that he looked cute.

You should wear a helmet when you ride a bike. It is very important, said the stranger.

Lara did not answer. She tried to think who in the world would talk to her even after an accident. Yes, the accident she thought. The last thing she remembered was the terrifying horn of the truck. She put her hand here and there on her body in search of pain but found none.

Are you ok, asked the stranger.

Lara waited a short while before answering.

Yeah, I'm fine why do you care?

I just wanted to see if you...

She did not let him finish.

To rape me? I warn you! I'm gonna scream!

With such a voice, it really will be high-pitchedly cute.

Are you the one that saved me, she asked.

It would be inaccurate to say no.

Well... Thanks. Where's my bike?

I'm afraid that your bicycle did not have much luck as you did, answered he.

Damn. Then it's all lost. What are we gonna eat Mom and I?

I noticed the food you were carrying was not the first quality meat. Maybe I can help you find better substitution.

How are you gonna do that? Make food appear?

I am very resourceful! Please wait here.

The stranger turned back on her and ran behind the closest house. Lara waited shortly before realizing a con. "What am I doing. The guy just ran away. He must be a hobo or something. He stole my food and now I am waiting for him?? Yeah right. As if I'm going to wait here all day long just because he said so? So not going to! I am walking home right now and say everything to mom. She'll understand. She always did. I'm just gonna…"

I'm back, heard she behind her.

Lara turned over and saw the stranger with his arms full of exotic fruits. She did not recognize them by a lack of culture.

What are those, she asked.

Fruits! And good ones, said he with a smile. They grew in very fine conditions. I am sure they will make you strong for a while.

What are you? A nutritionist?

I am just an ordinary guy, lied he.

I don't have really much of a choice since I promised my mom I would bring her back food. Can you carry them to my house? It's right over there!

With pleasure!

MOM! I'm back, yelled Lara when passing through the door.

Ltifa did not respond at first. She walked in the room of the small house.

Sweetheart, you look exhausted. What happened?

Nothing mom, I just forgot to take the food back. But my friend here helped me get some new stuff.

I see that! What's your name big guy?

Is name is… started Lara.

Jonathan! My name is Jonathan, finished the stranger.

Nice to meet you, Jonathan, said Ltifa. Why are you carrying so many fruits?

Those are for us, explained Lara.

Really? That is very nice that you offer us so many things so freely. If only the world was as much benevolent as you.

Yes indeed. If only… whispered Jonathan.

Jonathan put the fruits on the table in the kitchen and stood still waiting for something. Lara and her mother sat down and started eating the fruits. Lara seemed much surprised.

This is the best thing I have EVER eaten! So tasty.

I am glad to hear it, answered Jonathan.

Eat up dear; we can't keep this food for long, said Ltifa to Lara.

Do you not possess a refrigerator, asked Jonathan.

Not since the bank took it from us, answered Lara. But it's better this way, lied she. You know the stuff in little jars that keeps being in your fridge for months and you don't remember what it is so when you open them it smells like you should have thrown it away since a long time ago? I hate that!

Jonathan said no word.

You know, you should eat somethin'. Grab a fruit and eat up! Said Ltifa.

No, thank you. I ate already. I will just take a glass of water.

Jonathan walked to the nearest sink and opened the taps. The water was brown. Muddy, without a doubt.

On second thought, I will not have water.

Later on in the evening, Jonathan walked up the ill behind Lara's house to join her in her thoughts. She was lying on the grassy ground looking up at the stars. He sat down looking at the illuminating city of Metropolis far from where they were. No one said word for a little while. Lara was about to say something but Jonathan was faster.

Do you ever think that life could be better if you had powers?

Lara did not believe it. Jonathan said what she was about to say. She wandered if he could read minds. She took her breath and expressed her dream.

I heard tales that one day, a man from outer space came here and had incredible powers. He was the fist alien and wanted to help us. For a time, it was good. But later, he disappeared. For five years. Leaving us alone to the mercy of the bad guys that, after years of fighting the man of steel, had became too powerful for the forces of justice. When he came back, he fought few villains, but died after sending a gigantic island into space that came from nowhere and that would have destroyed our land. The villains were happy though they wished THEY would have killed the man of steel. Rampage and chaos reigned over all over the world. But then we were saved again by the world's greatest inventor; Lex Luthor!

Lex Luthor??? A hero? Are you sure?

That's what the story says. And that's what the current financial situation confirms. The whole world belongs to him! People thought he would be the happiest man on Earth after the death of Superman, but rumors say that he was sad. So sad that he went into isolation in space for month with his fortune. When he came back, he brought back prototypes of machine that changed the face of the world. He sold everything to the army and to the police in exchange of control of cities and states. Later he became president of the United States and later on the World's Chancellor.

Where does he live now, asked Jonathan.

In the top floor of LexCorp. It's the tallest building you see over there.

Jonathan looked toward the city and foresaw far away, a tower that he had mistaken for a shadow earlier. The building was so big and tall that it seemed ridiculously different from the rest of the city. From where he was, the tower must have had at least 3000 feet.

Lara looked up at the stars and kept dreaming while Jonathan was focused toward the tower.

That's why I wish I could fly like the hero of another world, expressed Lara.

So you can save the world?

No. I just want to get away from all of this...

Jonathan looked down at his knees and then up at the stars.

Running away from your responsibilities is not what the people close to you needs, explained he.

Then why are YOU here?

Because I took responsibilities that weren't mine. But... It's harder than I expected. I think I put too mush on my shoulder...admitted Jonathan.

And what might that be?

Making you see the world's bright side.

That's creepy! Were you following me, asked she, taking more distance from him.

No! I just met you this morning.

And then you ordered yourself to make my future brighter?

That's pretty much it, said Jonathan with a smile on his face.

Why? I'm not special! I am nothing. Why would you do that?

Because saving the world starts by saving one person at the time.

You want to save the world?

Yep, agreed he.

Why would you want to do that?

I came here to see how the world was going on since we did not received any news. And from the little I saw, this world really needs a new hero!

"Came here"? "We"? This is only a wild guess but have you received any recent head injuries?

You will learn everything you need to know about me in proper times. By the way, I never had a chance to learn your name.

Oh, right! Well, it's Lara.

Lara! How appropriate.

What do you mean?

Kal-El's mother's name was Lara.

Who is Kallel?

Hello! Superman! The man of steel! The man of you...

CHUUUUT, she whispered violently. We are not supposed to mention that name!

Which one? The S word?

Yes! Lex Luthor forbids it!

Why?

I dunno! He is the world's master. He is allowed to do everything he wants! Now run home! NOW!

Without asking for the rest, Jonathan got up and ran to Lara's house followed closely by her. Arrived, Lara locking the door, closing what was left of the curtains from the years of decay and yelled her mother of a warning.

MOM! Lock the front door!

Why, she asked.

The big guy you see here said the S word.

Damn sonofa... replied Ltifa without finishing her sentence.

What is the big deal? I mean it's just a word... asked Jonathan.

The problem is that the police will come here very soon to get us. Thanks to you, explained Lara.

Ha! Great! The police. I have to talk to them anyway. I am sure I can word this out. I know, I studied diplomacy.

Well go try your luck. My first thought about you was that you were crazy. Well I was right! While you talk to them, ask them to also get to the closest dept. Store and get us some milk. We are out of. And tell to go F... said Lara.

YOU ARE IN DIRECT VIOLATION OF THE FIRST LEX LAW, said a microphone voice outside the front door. GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OR WE WILL COME AND GET YOU.

Jonathan walked toward the door. Outdoor was a whole battalion of high-tech policemen. Guns, spotlights and cannons aiming at the house and Coptovers (copters without rotating blades) in mid air as reinforcements. A little too much for the simple mention of Superman, he thought.

"It's alright, sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please remain calm and we will talk of this" said Jonathan walking in front of the house.

The police did not let its guard down. "FIRE" yelled the captain. Light from all the guns was shot and Jonathan received every one of them. Smoke started coming out of Jonathan's body as he fell down on the ground, deadly hit. Lara, whom had seen the entire scene put her hands on her face. "I am the next one" thought she. She tried to pray as much as she could before the end came. But her prayers were interrupted by screams of unknown persons. Quickly she looked outside just enough to see a very quick being taking care of the policemen. One after another, the forces of justice were projected in air by the hard-to-follow shadow. The Coptovers took altitude a bit but were ripped apart by the shadow.

Few seconds later, it was over. None of the policemen knew what hit them as they were all unconscious. In bad shape, but alive. Lara and Ltifa could not believe their eyes and had their mouth wide open. It was dark but Lara thought seeing somebody moving not far. She reached the kitchen of the house for a candle, lighten it up and gone out to check what was it. Her surprise was like none ever when seeing Jonathan dressing up in cop's clothes, his old burned rags lying at his feet.

He was about to put the top of the blue uniform and body armor, his bottom already done, when he felt interrupted. He put his arm in front of his body as a curtain of his half naked state. Lara said no word. Not even a whisper. Jonathan finished dressing up the uniform and smiled to Lara.

She was going to say something but Jonathan spoke first.

"Am I a god?" he said in a soft and calm voice. It took a moment before Lara said something in return and fell on her knees. She tried to hide her surprise before saying "Are you sure you can't read minds?" while Jonathan finished putting the body armor. He answered simply "No, I am just very good at reading facial expressions."

Lara, Ltifa and Jonathan stayed the rest of the night in one of the many abandoned warehouses. Lara was sad she had to leave her little possessions behind. "Why did we have to leave?" she asked to Jonathan. He answered faster than she expected. " The police knew you were involved in the so called crime of saying the S word. It was not safe for you to stay in there." "Didn't you take care of them?" asked Ltifa. "Yes. They will be knocked down for a long time and wake up with the worst headache ever. But they will be fin…" said he before being interrupted by Lara. "WHAT? You didn't kill them? Then of course they'll be back! All thanks to you, we'll be hunt down for the rest of our lives. Which could be really short!" said she running in circles in the ruins of the warehouse.

Jonathan took a long breath and thought for himself for a long time. "This world is more rotten than I thought. I guess it will indubitably rely on me to change it for better." Jonathan opened his mouth to say something but lost his idea. Ltifa took her chance. "Thank you kind sir. You already saved us once. I cannot allow ourselves to ask for a second time." "Betcha we can't!" expressed Lara frustrated. Ltifa wanted to scold her daughter for the lack of respect but did nothing. For the moment. "But if you could please search in your heart and tell us if there hope for us. Hope that he could be safe, my daughter and me. Please. We beg you. Tell us." said Ltifa in a desperate tone.

Jonathan closed his eyes and opened them very slowly. Form his deep and lovely voice, he said the wished word that remembered Ltifa the voice of her husband. "As long as I live, I will never let you down!"

With these words, Ltifa wanted to hug Jonathan but remembered her husband far away in the army. Jonathan took a look around him. A distant look that seemed to reach far beyond the walls of the warehouse. "I have matters to attempt to." said Jonathan very decided. "You should be safe here enough for me to go on few errands. If you ever are in need, scream my name. I will come right away". He turned back to the exit and walked away. Lara joined him quickly in front of him, burning look in her eyes, to ask few questions to the blue boy.

"Waitta minute! I saw you being hit by every policemen of the neighborhood. And you are still walking? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" yelled she raging by the mystery. Jonathan stopped in an instant. He smiled and explained "I only got bruises and scratches. Forth, I am Shu-Al, Son of Kir-Al. Kryptonian. Here on earth to bring peace to the heart of those who need it. I came when I learned that "S word" had not returned to krypton for a hundred years. It will be hard to succeed in my mission, but I have faith that people like you will greatly help". Lara blushed a bit. She was happy to hear those words but was shocked and trilled by the next question. "So does that mean we got another Sup..., I mean, Hero to help us?" she asked with excitement on her face. Jonathan started hovering slowly over Lara, still looking at her. "Indeed it does" he answered. "Indeed it does". Jonathan seemed very far in the sky as he flew up, up, and away.

I am very exited to heard some of your reviews and ideas to help me make that Fanfic! It would be nice if you could at least make few reviews (since nobody never does leave a review (which saddens me quite a lot (but when did what I felt matter to anyone anyway (but still)))). I would also announced that since I received my awesome book of the trilogy of Star Wars, my style has upgraded, AND I DARE YOU TO TELL ME WHERE IN MY TEXT! So long SuperFans, See you when the next issue will be out!

P.S. May we always remember the nice and full of energy Sugar of YTV. (1980- not dead yet) whom we all wish luck in her new career in California. IN HOLLYWOOD!!!!!!!!


End file.
